


SHORT STORIES

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Mystery, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Summary: This work was originally posted on Wattpad (in Spanish) but I decided to give it a try here and did the best I could to translate it in English so more people could read it,This work is one of the original few ones I ever wrote that sound as decent as it can.
Kudos: 2





	1. THE PAPER BAG

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on Wattpad (in Spanish) but I decided to give it a try here and did the best I could to translate it in English so more people could read it,This work is one of the original few ones I ever wrote that sound as decent as it can.

It was a cold and rainy night and the only thing that was heard was the disturbing roar of the wind.The silence was so heavy that I almost ripped through the roof of my house when a knock came from the door on the ground floor,I lived alone and it was almost three in the morning,so with a little uncertainty I went down to see who could it be at such an unholy hour,I approached the door with doubt and with a trembling hand turned the knob.

There on the welcome mat sat a small paper bag,I looked around for a while but since I saw no one I bent down and snatched the offending object up,then I got up and closed the door,slamming it almost at the end for I could swear for a moment I felt someone's gaze upon me.

I turned around and went to my kitchen, placing the bag carefully on the table,I stared at it for what felt like hours,debating whether to open it or not.

I don't know why but I could feel something inside me telling me not to open it,to get rid of it,to run away,but in the end my curiosity won over and I decided to open it.

But just when I was about to look at its contents,I heard a heavy knock at the door,my head abruptly turned,anxiety crippling inside my chest as with a trembling voice I dared to ask:

-W-Who?

At that a sinister like hiss whisper seemed to run through the walls.

-Behind you.

At first I didn't understand.

Then I felt a chill run down my back as I remembered the bag behind me.

Feling my heart thundering in my ears,chest tightening even more as the anxiety raised,I turned around .......

The last thing I remember was a bloody hand coming out of the bag as a chilling high-pitched scream ran through the whole house, grabbing me by the neck and summing my whole world into darkness and acid air.


	2. THE RAVENS

The sound of the clock striking 6:30 in the afternoon caused people to start to collect everything and lock themselves in their houses,they knew it was useless but still they always held the stupid hope that one day hiding would actually work.

It was 7:10 when the first squawk made its appearance in the silent and dark town.The heartbreaking cry of someone made the whole town tense,their hearts beating like crazy in fear and anticipation.

The squawking horde unleashed.

Crows as black as night flew all over the place, flapping fiercely and waving their little clawed arms in anticipation. They went through the walls of houses and shelters looking for their prey, animals and humans alike, there was no escape, if you were chosen by them there would be no place to hide, they would find you no matter what. With their claws they opened the mouths of their victims and forced their way through the esophagus until they reached the thorax where the soul was ripped out from and then they retreated through the chest carrying the souls to the underworld where they resurfaced like crows and joined the hunt with the rest.


	3. WHAT HAPPENED?

When I was little,Mom loved me very much,she always read me bedtime stories.

But then,one day...

She began to ignore me for no reason so to get her attention I started crying a lot,but that just got mom to hit her head and ignore me,sometimes she would also start crying...

The days passed and she kept ignoring me so I started to misbehave whenever I could ... I would break and throw things with the intention of getting her attention,by that point I no longer cared if she was to hit me or scold me ...

I just wanted her to pay attention to me ... I couldn't bear her silence anymore ...

But she just picked up the objects and ignored me ... she didn't feed me either so I had to start rummaging through the fridge ...

She no longer read me stories nor tucked me in at night ...

I felt so lonely ...

One day a man came home and after walking around the house and placing a couple of strange objects around, he began to say strange words while moving a kind of crucifix ..... my body for some reason began to hurt a lot,suddenly I started feeling my insides burning and without being able to help it I began to scream and cry for him to shut up,but he ignored me ...... The last thing I remember was how an excruciating pain pierced through my chest and my skull and then...

Nothing

I felt nothing

Everything was white and I felt like I was floating .... suddenly everything turned dark and as I turned around a pair of clawed hands yanked me


	4. SILVER

It was around 2:25 in the morning when soft murmurs woke me up, though on second thought they sounded more like the sobs of a heart that has endured way too much for too long. Suddenly and for some inexplicable reason an immense sadness and guilt seized me like a wave destroying everything in its path.

I got up from bed determined to discover the origin of the strange and tragic sobs that seemed to scream an almost imperceptible "I can't see anymore", which led me to my window, I pushed aside the curtain and when I looked out I noticed how there were a hundred of strange and shiny silver puddles in the streets and something similar to a silver liquid bathing some houses in the neighborhood. I realized that there were also several people standing in the street,every single one of them looking at the sky with the same expression of horror and disbelief in their faces.By inertia I looked up at the sky and I couldn't help but gasp in disbelief, amazement and horror at what I saw .....

The moon was melting ...

Not....

It wasn't melting ...

It was crying....

**Author's Note:**

> The Spanish version sounds better to be honest,but hey it still keeps the same vibe as the original one,or at least for me!Hope you enjoyed it,I know it can be weird to read since I had to use Google translator help because I'm a lazy af person,but I made sure to re read it in order to edit and change any weird translation errors.


End file.
